Mesh networks are a type of network in which nodes often have several functions. In addition to their primary function as a sensor, actuator, or other device, these nodes also serve as routers, helping move traffic between two other nodes in the network. Mesh networks can grow quite large, often having over 100, or in some case over 1000, nodes, many or most of which are also routers.
While mesh networks tend to be robust, since there are often multiple paths between any two nodes, there are drawbacks as well. For example, with such a large number of nodes, it is often difficult to ensure that all nodes maintain a connection with the mesh network. For example, assume one or more nodes are part of a mesh network, but their connectivity to that network is through a single node. If that node or the link to that node were to stop functioning, this group of nodes may no longer be able to communicate with the network. Thus, these nodes may cease to be part of the mesh network and become a network fragment.
This network fragment may remain a group of connected nodes that have connectivity between each other. In other embodiments, the network fragment may be two or more completely disconnected nodes. In this embodiment, these fragmented nodes may not attempt to form a new network, and therefore cease to be functional.
If a node later becomes available that could re-enable connectivity for one or more nodes in this network fragment, it may be difficult to add these nodes back to the mesh network. For example, these nodes may no longer recognize the original network. Alternatively, if the fragment has formed a new, smaller mesh network, it may not seek to join the original mesh network.
Therefore, it would be beneficial is there were a method of resolving network fragmentation. For example, a method that allowed disconnected nodes to form a connected network fragment may be advantageous. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if there were a method to reconnect this network fragment back to the original network, if a new node that allows such connectivity becomes available.